


i start to think this is a dream

by coldswaters



Series: lost in stereo [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BTW, M/M, reggie/luke and julie/flynn are only mentioned, theyre all like 20 in this, theyre not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldswaters/pseuds/coldswaters
Summary: Alex was walking toward his last class of the day, when someone on a skateboard slammed into him from behind, knocking him face first to the ground, with the other person on top of him.“What the hell, dude,” Alex exclaimed. “Watch where you’re going!”“Sorry man,” the guy said, getting up off of him. “I didn’t see you there.”orThe gang is in college and Alex and Willie meet and pine.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: lost in stereo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978819
Comments: 22
Kudos: 310





	i start to think this is a dream

**Author's Note:**

> title from lights off by that band honey
> 
> i made them college students because i am a college student who should have been doing work instead of writing this. they aren't aged up for any weird reasons tho i just wanted to write a college au

It was the first day of the fall semester of Alex’s junior year, and he was honestly excited. He was finally done with introductory class and he was now in more interesting and challenging classes which he could not wait for. He was a music performance major and was finally getting into advanced level classes.

He was walking toward his last class of the day, when someone on a skateboard slammed into him from behind, knocking him face first to the ground, with the other person on top of him.

“What the hell, dude,” Alex exclaimed. “Watch where you’re going!”

“Sorry man,” the guy said, getting up off of him. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Clearly,” Alex said, finally getting up off the ground, turning to look at the guy. “Maybe you should-

Whatever Alex was going to say next got stuck in his throat as he looked at the guy who ran him over. The guy was easily the most attractive person Alex had ever seen, with long brown hair and soft brown eyes and dark skin. He was wearing black shorts and a crop top, and Alex noticed his nails were painted dark purple. Alex kept looking the guy up down, feeling like he forgot how to speak.

Alex continued to stare until the other guy spoke.

“Sorry for pancaking you there,” he said with a chuckle. “I’m Willie, by the way.”

Alex swallowed before speaking. “I’m Alex.”

It was Willie’s turn to look Alex up and down and Alex bushed, hoping Willie wouldn’t notice. Alex suddenly felt self conscious about his outfit as Willie looked so good and Alex was only in his usual pink hoodie and dark jeans. 

There was another pause before Willie spoke again.

“Seriously though, I’m sorry for running you over, sometimes I go a little overboard when I’m skating,” Willie said, laughing when he realized what he said. “No pun intended.”

Alex let out a laugh that was probably too loud, but he couldn’t help it, Willie was just too damn cute.

“Anyway,” Willie continued. “You busy right now? I can buy you a coffee to make up for running you over.”

Alex considered saying no and going to his class but quickly decided to go with Willie. It was only syllabus week, he could afford to skip. Besides, cute boys are way more important than school.

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Alex said, smiling at Willie.

“Dope,” Willie said, smiling back. “You have to keep up though.” He continued, putting his skateboard on the ground and skating away.

“Hey, wait up!” Alex yelled and chased after him.

-

They sat down at a table in one of the many campus coffee shops, Alex with his mocha latte and Willie with a black coffee. The coffee shop is one of the lesser known ones on campus, with couches and comfy seating around the room and the walls lined with books. 

“So,” Willie said, taking a sip of his coffee. “What’s your major? And what year are you?”

“I’m a music performance major, with a concentration in drumming,” Alex said. “Oh, and I’m a junior. What about you?”

“Drumming?” Willie said, raising his eyebrows. “That’s hot.”

A blush took over Alex’s cheeks and Willie smiled at him.

“Ha, I guess,” Alex said.

“But I’m a junior art major,” Willie answered. “Focusing on painting and photography.”

“That’s cool, I’d love to see some of your work sometime,” Alex said.

“Heck yeah, I’d love that,” Willie said. “So, what do you wanna do with drumming.”

“Oh, I’m actually in a band already called Sunset Curve so I wanna continue with that, I’m only in college as a fallback plan,” Alex replied.

“Wait really? You’re in a band?” Wille said, visibly excited, and Alex nodded. “That’s sick dude! You guys any good?”

“I mean, we like to think so,” Alex said with a laugh.

Willie laughed with him and Alex can’t help but smile.

“I gotta hear some of your stuff some time man, I bet you guys are amazing!” Willie said.

“I actually have our newest song on my phone,” Alex said. “If you wanted to hear it now.”

“Of course I do, dude,” Willie said back, getting more excited.

“Here,” Alex said, pulling out his phone and handing his earbuds to Willie. “Let me get it queued up.”

“Awesome,” Willie said, putting the earbuds in. “Can’t wait to have a new favorite band.”

Alex blushed again, and pressed play on Sunset Curve’s newest song, Now or Never. He watched Willie’s reactions with rapt attention for the entire duration of the song, and was overjoyed to see him nodding his head along with the song, seemingly enjoying it.

Once the song was over, Willie took the earbuds out.

“That was so good man,” Willie said. “Like seriously, next level good.”

“Thanks Willie, it really means a lot,” Alex replied

“I’ll have to come see you play live sometime,” Willie said with a wink.

Alex blushed, yet again. “I would love that.”

They smiled at each other for a few seconds, and Alex’s heart was beating out of his chest.

“By the way, who are your bandmates?” Willie asked.

“Oh, their names are Luke and Reggie and we’ve been best friends since we were in diapers basically,” Alex answered.

“That’s cool,” Willie said. “You guys must be really close.”

“You could say that,” Alex said with a laugh. Seeing the look of confusion on Willie’s face, Alex explained further. “So Luke was my first boyfriend and I was his when we were about 15, but we only dated for like a month before realizing we are much better off as friends, and now Luke and Reggie are together which makes much more sense when you know them.”

“Damn,” Willie said, also with a laugh. “Y’all _are_ close.”

“Yeah, they’re both like brothers to me now though, and we even all live together.”

“That’s cool,” Willie said. “So how do you guys record? You rent a studio or something.”

“Nah, we’re too broke for that,” Alex said, and Willie laughed, “One of our close friends, Julie, is a music production major so she has access to equipment so we record with that and she mixes it.”

“She sounds cool,” Willie said.

“She’s the coolest,” Alex said. “We would be lost without her. And her girlfriend for that matter. Flynn is like our marketing team, we really would be nothing without them.”

“All your friends sound awesome,” Willie said.

“They are,” Alex replied. “So tell me about your art, I wanna know more about you.”

“Yeah I’ve been painting for so long, I used to get in trouble for painting on the walls when I was a kid,” Willie explains. “And photography was something I picked up in high school. I took it as an elective and fell in love with it.”

They continued to talk and learn more about each other, coffees forgotten, until Alex realized what time it was.

“Shit,” he exclaimed. “I’m late, I was supposed to have a writing session with the guys. I gotta go. Thanks for the coffee, Willie.”  
  


Alex moved to get up and leave but before he could, Willie grabbed his arm.

“Wait,” he said. “At least give me your number before you go. I’d love to see you again.”

“Oh,” Alex said, and Willie let go of his arm. “Of course, give me your phone.”

Willie handed over his unlocked phone and Alex put his number in.

“You better text me,” Alex said and gave the phone back to Willie.

“You can count on it,” Willie said, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Alex on the cheek. “See you around.”

Alex blushed furiously and stuttered out a goodbye before leaving.

-

On the walk back to his, Luke, and Reggie’s place, Alex could not stop thinking about Willie. The boy was just so cute and funny and Alex thought he might already be falling in love. Alex knew his friends would call him dramatic for that thought, but Willie was just so perfect, how could he not like the guy.

On the topic of his roommates, Alex hoped they wouldn’t be too mad at him for being late. Turns out, they weren’t too mad, as when he walked into the apartment, Luke and Reggie were cuddled up on their worn-down couch, very invested in an episode of Cutthroat Kitchen. 

Their living room was small but well lived in and cozy. There was the couch Reggie and Luke were on and an armchair facing the hand-me-down TV, and a few bean bag chairs were strewn about the room. It wasn’t much, but it was theirs.

“Hey, guys, sorry I’m late” Alex said, walking into the shared living room, and sitting in the armchair.

“It’s cool dude,” Luke said, “But you could have texted.”

“Yeah, sorry I lost track of time and didn’t even know I was gonna be late until I already was.” Alex said apologetically.

“What were you even doing?” Reggie asked. “You’re usually the put together one.”

At the question of where he was, Alex couldn’t help but blush at the thought of his date ( _was it a date?_ he asked himself) with Willie, and his friend picked up on it right away.

“Ohhhhh, you were with a boy!” Luke exclaimed.

“Well, I- I mean-” Alex sputtered out.

“You don’t even have an alibi,” Reggie exclaimed, joining in Luke’s excitement. “You were _so_ on a date.”

“Look,” Alex said. “I don’t know if it was a date, but this guy ran me over on his skateboard and he bought me coffee as an apology and we talked a lot and flirted a little, and he’s really cute and I’ve only known him for a few hours but I like him a lot, okay.”

“Alex has a crush! Alex has a crush!” Reggie teased.

“Like you were any better when you were pining after Luke.” Alex countered.

“Shut up, this is about you,” Reggie said. “Anyway, tell us about him!”

“His name is Willie and he’s a skater, obviously,” Alex began explaining. “He’s an art major with a focus in painting and photography and he’s really funny and we seemed to get along well.”

“He sounds cool,” Luke said. 

“He is,” Alex replied. “Oh, I played him now or never and he really liked it and he said he wants to come to one of our shows sometime.”

“Dude, you’re gonna be extra happy about this then because Flynn just texted me and we're playing at the soda bar again this weekend, you gotta invite him,” Luke said “You got his number, right?”

The soda bar was a local house show venue that a lot of the students from their university went to frequently and Alex loved playing there and he knew Luke and Reggie agreed.

“Oh, Awesome,” Alex said, excitement clear in his voice. “and no I didn’t get his number, but he has mine, so I gotta wait for him to text me.” 

“Well... see if he texted you!” Reggie said.

“I’m sure he hasn’t,” Alex said, pulling his phone from his pocket. “We only left the coffee shop like 20-”

Alex cut himself off when he realized Willie had, in fact, texted him already.

_hey, it’s willie ;)_ it read.

And of course, Luke and Reggie could read him like a book, so they knew that Alex had received a text.

“What’s it say?” Luke asked, excitement creeping back into his voice.

“He just said ‘hey it’s willie’ with a winky face,” Alex explained.

“A winky face?” Luke exclaimed. “Dude that means he is _so_ into you.”

“You gotta invite him, man!” Reggie added.

“Don’t worry, I will,” Alex said, beginning to type out the message.

“What are you gonna say?” Luke asked.

Alex ignored him in favor of typing out the message he was gonna send to Willie.

_hi :)_ he typed out _and i know you mentioned wanting to see my band play and were playing the soda bar this saturday if you wanted to come out?_

Alex sent the message and smiled at this phone when the three dots appeared almost immediately.

_hell yeah, see you then drummer boy ;)_

“He said yes,” Alex said before either boy could ask, “and he used another winky face.”

“ _Another_ winky face,” Luke said. “Dude you guys might as well be married already.”

“Shut up,” Alex said, a blush rising up his cheeks.

-

Suddenly it was Saturday evening and Alex was more nervous than usual. He had been texting Willie all week and they had even hung out two more times since they first met and Alex was already head over heels for the other boy.

Willie was just so sweet and so funny and they got on so well. They had a similar taste in almost everything and hours felt like minutes when they spent time together. They still hadn’t really talked about what they were but Alex felt _a lot_ more than friendship and he really hoped Willie did too. Willie had also already met Luke and Reggie and they got along almost immediately so that was another major plus in Alex’s book. 

They had a few hours until they had to be at the venue to set up and then Willie was gonna show up an hour after that and before doors opened so he could get a good spot. 

Alex was sitting in the living room with Luke and Reggie as they were trying to finalize their setlist for the night, but it was very clear to both boys that Alex’s head was not entirely with them. 

“Dude,” Luke exclaimed and snapped Alex out of his trance. “You gotta chill, tonight is gonna be fine. You’re an incredible drummer and Willie is gonna see that and he will fall more in love with you than he already is and everything will end happily ever after.”

“Like, realistically, I know that tonight will be fine because Willie and I already get along and have fun together, but I’m just really nervous because I really like him and I haven’t felt this way about anyone in a long time and I just… don’t wanna mess it up,” Alex said with a sigh.

“Hey man,” Luke said softly. “It’s obvious he likes you. We saw you two together, he could _not_ stop staring at you and he laughed at everything you said. And you’re funny Alex, but you’re not that funny.”

Alex laughed at that and took a deep breath. He knew Luke and he trusted Luke and Alex knew that Luke would not lie to him. Part of knew that Luke was right, he and Willie had been really flirty and probably would not have said yes to coming to their show if he wasn’t at least a little interested in Alex.

“And hey,” Luke added. “If he hurts you, Reg and I will beat him up.”

“Well I’m more of a stern talking to guy-” Reggie began to say before Luke glared at him. “Yeah, we will, uh, beat him up.” 

Alex looked at his friends and knew that even if things with Wille didn’t work out, he’d always have these two losers, even if he was sick of third wheeling.

-

Alex, the boys, Julie, and Flynn had been at the venue for nearly an hour setting up and Alex was almost coming out of his skin. He was done setting up his drums and was just sitting on the stool watching the others finish setting up. Luke and Reggie were tuning their respective instruments and Julie was helping the venue owners set up lights.

“Dude, you gotta take a breath,” Flynn said, appearing next to him.

“I know, I know,” he said. “I’ll calm down a bit when he gets here but my nerves are always the worst right before a show and knowing Willie is coming is just adding to my usual pre-show nerves.”

“I know,” she said in a comforting tone, rubbing a reassuring hand across his shoulders. “But you’re a great drummer and an even better person and Willie would be crazy not to fall for you.”

“Thanks, Flynn,” Alex said, giving her a soft smile. “It means a lot.”

Just then, Alex’s phone chimed and he pulled it out of its place in his back pocket.

“He’s here,” Alex said, nerves returning, “I gotta go let him in.”

“It’ll be fine,” Flynn said, as Alex moved to the stage entrance to let Willie in. “Go get your mans.”

Alex turned around to flip her off before opening the door.

When he did open the door, all the breath left him at once. Willie looked _amazing._ He was wearing tight, ripped, black jeans with a blue button down with little stars on it that was only buttoned halfway. He had a few rings on each hand and his hair was down as usual. 

After staring at Wille for what was probably too long, Alex finally spoke.

“Hey,” he said. “You look great.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself, drummer boy,” Willie said, looking Alex up and down.

Alex was donning his usual pink, but this time it was a pink pocket t-shirt layered over a black and white striped long sleeve shirt paired with a pair of black jeans.

“Thanks,” Alex said with a smile. “Come on in.”

Alex stepped aside to let Willie in and when he shut the door behind him, Willie grabbed his hand as he started to make his way over to Alex’s bandmates.

Alex’s heart rate increased tenfold and he looked at Willie to see if he had the same reaction, and he noticed a small blush on his cheeks.

“Hey Willie,” Luke greeted, looking up from his guitar. “Nice to see you again.”

“Hey Luke,” Willie replied. “And same to you man, and hey Reggie.”

“Hey Willie, happy to have you see us play,” Reggie said, glancing down at Alex and Willie’s intertwined hands and shooting Luke a look that he immediately sent back. 

“You gotta come meet Julie and Flynn,” Alex said, pulling Willie in the direction of the girls at the back of the venue before he could pick up on Luke and Reggie’s silent conversation.

As soon as they got to the girls, Julie spoke before Alex could introduce Willie.

“You must be Willie, I’m Julie,” she said and sent Alex a look. “Alex never shuts up about you.”

Alex turns beet red but before Alex can defend himself, Flynn also jumps in.

“I’m Flynn,” she said. “And my girlfriend is right, you’ve been Alex’s favorite topic of conversation.”

Alex somehow got even redder.

“Is that true, drummer boy?” Wille asked, shooting Alex a flirty smile.

“I- I uh, I mean, I guess I-” Before Alex could come up with some sort of excuse, Luke called out.

“Dude, they’re about to open the doors, get up here.” He yelled.

Alex breathed out a sigh of relief at the distraction and turned to Willie.

“Come on,” Alex said, moving toward the stage and tugging on Willie’s hand. “You gotta come with me to get a good spot up front.”

They got to the front of the stage and Alex knew he had to get up there, but he really didn’t wanna let go of Willie’s hand. 

“Go on, get up there,” Wille said, letting go of Alex’s hand standing on his tiptoes to wrap him in a hug. “I’ll see you after.”

Willie let go of him and Alex stared at him for a few seconds before making his way onto the stage and behind the drums. Luke and Reggie both made their way over to stand in front of Alex, blocking his view of Willie

“Dude,” Luke said emphatically. “He is _so_ into you, oh my god.”

“Yeah man,” Reggie added. “He held your hand, he couldn’t stop looking at you, _and that hug?_ You guys should just get married already!”

“Shut up,” Alex said, blushing furiously. “He might be able to hear you.”  
  


Alex peaked between Luke and Reggie to get a look at Willie. He saw that Willie was talking to Julie and Flynn and something in him just knew they were talking about him.

“Now go away,” Alex continued. “They opened the doors, people are coming in.”

Within five minutes, the venue was packed and Luke got the go ahead to start.

“We’re Sunset Curve and this is our new song, Now or Never,” he said into the microphone in front of it, “hope you enjoy.”

Alex counted them off and they rushed into the song. Throughout their set, Alex kept glancing over at Willie and was relieved to see that he seemed to be having a good time. Despite not knowing of their songs, Willie was dancing around with Julie and Flynn. Alex couldn’t help but think about how cute Willie looked as he spun Julie under his arm and then he ducked down to spin under hers.

They finished their final song and Luke spoke into the mic. 

“We’ve been Sunset Curve,” he said with a smile.

“Tell your friends,” Reggie said and Alex chuckled at the familiar line.

They made their way off stage to the small area that was considered “backstage” and Luke let out a whoop.

“Hell yeah boys,” he said, pulling them both into a hug. “That was a great show.”

Luke released them and his excitement was palpable. He always got like an excited puppy during and after shows and it was one of the things that made playing with him so fun.

“I gotta go find Willie,” Alex said, breaking away from the group. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Alex made his way back out to the crowd and moved toward the back of the venue where the crowd was thinner. He used his height to his advantage to find Willie and spotted the other boy, and was happy to see Willie already making his way over to him. 

“Hey, what did you think? Did you have a good time?” Alex asked when Willie was finally close enough to hear him.

In lieu of an answer, Willie stood up on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck to pull him into a kiss. Alex froze for a second in shock but quickly wrapped his arms around Willie’s waist and fell into the kiss.

They kissed for what might have been too long for a public place and were both blushing when they separated.

“I’ll take that to mean you liked it?” Alex asked with a laugh.

“I _loved_ it,” Willie said and pressed another kiss to Alex’s lips. “Seriously, you guys are so good!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Alex said, somehow pulling Willie closer. Before they could kiss yet again, a voice chimed in from a few feet away.

“Get some, Alex,” Luke yelled. “And while you’re at it, get a room.”

Separating the littlest bit from Willie, Alex turned around to look at Luke.

“Shut up, dude, like you and Reggie are any better,” Alex shouted back.

“He’s right ya know,” Willie chimed in and Alex turned to look at him, “Y’all might as well have been making out when sharing that microphone.”

“You got me there,” Luke said before beckoning Reggie to join the crowd with him. 

Willie and Alex stayed at the back of the venue so they could talk for most of the night. They joined the crowd to dance a few times but spent most of the night deep in conversation learning even more about each other and occasionally sharing kisses. They didn’t even realize the show was ending until Luke and the rest of the group walked up to them and told them it was time to leave. Alex grabbed Willie’s hand as the group started to move toward the exit and when they made it outside Alex stopped and turned to look at Willie.

“Where do you live?” Alex asked, “We can walk you home to make sure you get home safe.”

“You’re sweet,” Wille said and squeezed Alex’s hand. “But I live over by the arts building.”

“Oh sweet,” Alex said. “We all live in that direction too.”

The group started to leave with Willie leading the group in the direction of his home, hand still intertwined with Alex’s. The rest of the group lingered back to give Alex and Willie some space, but not far back enough that Alex and Willie couldn’t hear their obnoxious yelling.

“I know I said this when I first met them,” Willie said, starting to swing their intertwined hands between them. “But your friends are great. It’s obvious you all care about each other.”

“Yeah, I love them a lot, even when they’re being annoying,” Alex said back.

They continued the conversation, the rest of the group still walking behind them, until they made it to Willie’s apartment.

“Well,” he said, gesturing to his front door. “This is me.”

Alex so badly wanted to continue the conversation and say a real goodbye to Willie but the rest of the group caught up to them.

Sensing Alex’s mood, Luke spoke up.

“We’re gonna go walk Flynn and Julie back to their place since it’s only a block that way,” Luke said, nodding his head toward the side street Julie and Flynn lived on. “We’ll meet you back here and then we can head home, Alex.”

“Thanks, man,” Alex said as the group walked away, their voices fading into the distance.

“Sooo,” Alex said, turning to face Willie and grabbing his other hand. “Tonight was really fun.”

“It was,” Willie agreed. “I’ll have to come to more of your shows.”

Alex lit up at Willie’s suggestion. “I would love that.”

“Me too,” Willie said. “I really loved seeing you guys play, and I was right about the drumming thing, it is _very_ hot.”  
  


Alex laughed at Willie’s reference to their first conversation.

“Thanks,” Alex said. “You really had a good time? You don’t have to lie to me.”

“Of course I had a great time,” Willie said, giving Alex’s hands a reassuring squeeze. “I got to hang out with you _and_ see you play, tonight could not have been better.”

They stared at each other in silence as Alex built up the courage to ask the question he’s been wanting to ask Willie since they first met. He so badly wanted Willie to be his _official_ boyfriend but was more nervous than ever to ask the question. He took a deep breath and then started to ramble out the question.

“So, uh, I really love hanging out with you and we seem to get along really well and I like you a lot and I think, well I hope, you feel the same, and I just want to keep seeing you and spending time with you and I wanted to ask-” Alex paused, anxiety creeping up in his throat, thankfully Willie knew what he was trying to ask and took mercy on him.

“Are you trying to ask me to be your boyfriend, drummer boy?” Willie asked with a soft but silly smile.

“Yeah, yeah, I just really like you and would really like for you to be my boyfriend,” Alex said, blushing.

Willie stepped closer and for the second time that night, he kissed Alex instead of answering his question. Willie dropped Alex’s hands in favor of wrapping his arms around Alex’s neck and Alex’s hand went to Willie’s waist and pulled him closer. They kissed until they had to pull apart for air and then just smiled at each other.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Alex said with a happy laugh.

“Of course it’s a yes,” Willie said, leaning up to kiss Alex again.

As soon as their lips touched, they were rudely interrupted by cheers from a few feet behind them. 

“Our boy has a boyfriend!” Reggie yelled, throwing his arms up in celebration, taking one of Luke’s arms with him because they were holding hands.

Alex and Willie separated and turned to look at Luke and Reggie, who were standing a few feet away from them on the sidewalk.

“How long have you been there?” Alex asked.

“Long enough to know that you finally made things official,” Luke said and Alex blushed. “Seriously though, we’re happy for you, man.”

“Thanks, Luke,” Alex said, turning back to look at Willie. “I guess this is goodnight.”

“Seems like it,” Willie said. “Text me when you get home, I wanna know you’re safe.”

“I will,” Alex said.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before being interrupted by Reggie yet again.

“Just kiss goodnight guys,” He whined. “I’m tired and wanna go home and to bed.”

Alex laughed and mouthed a ‘sorry’ at Willie but he just shook his head and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Alex one more time.

“Goodnight, Drummer boy,” he said. “I’ll see you later, _boyfriend.”_

“Goodnight,” Alex said, and Willie turned around and walked into his apartment, locking the door behind him.

Alex stood there, staring at the door Willie just walked through and Luke and Reggie walked up and stood on either side of him.

“Let’s go home,” Luke said, wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulders. “You can see your boyfriend again tomorrow.”

Alex laughed, and the three of them turned and walked in the direction of their apartment.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @sk8erwillie


End file.
